


All Around Me

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, References to Thyma's death, Slice of Life, Slight Canon Divergence, Trans Gueira (Promare), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom Meis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “Hey.” Meis slides his face down to catch Gueira’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss as he swallows the guilt over what he cannot provide. “Let’s get this done and we’ll go out. Candles and all that shit.”“Fancy,” Gueira says.“Sex?”“You’re so speaking my language.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Life is hard when you lead the Burnish and don't have much time to yourselves but also, they deserve a night off. We stan a Meis in what lace he can get.
> 
> It's just 6k of them being soft, I have no excuses or shame

“You’re going to scare people, glowering like that,” Meis says.

Lio leans against the wall, silent with his face drawn as he lifts a hand to a passing woman. “I’m wondering if we did the right thing,” he says. “We have an unprecedented amount of people with us right now--going to be a rough  adjustment period.”

“Not unexpected.”

“Frustrating.” Lio’s hair drags across the rough concrete as his head tips forward, eyes focused on Meis’s shoes. “How many people knew Thyma?”

“Only those who  were locked up with her, and I doubt they knew her well,” Meis says. He scans the makeshift infirmary, busy with bandaged faces and downturned shoulders. “She wasn’t exactly talkative, dying on the floor.”

“Hey,” Lio says.

“Sorry.”  Meis tucks his lip between his teeth at a particularly pained groan from one of the men they’d saved, forced to sit up so one of their nurses can unwind his dressings . Thyma’s memory rests heavy on his chest, a bitter weight that he could  probably afford more attention to.  It’s  just that when you see so many pass, beaten and bruised, it becomes hard to muster more than a vague sadness for the loss of life .

That energy is better spent on who they  _ can  _ help.

“I gave ‘em the supplies from the idiot’s bike,” he continues, nodding forward. “It’s not much,  just your standard med kit, but we’ll take what we can get. Rei put him in the--”

“Holding cell, yeah, I know,” Lio sighs. “I don’t think he’ll cause any trouble.”

“Can’t be too sure.”

Lio pinches his nose between two fingers and sucks in a short breath. “I should’ve let him do something for her. She might’ve made it.”

“Stop,” Meis says  softly . “It’s not your fault.”

“She--”

“Was near dead in prison anyway,” Meis says.

“Yeah.” Lio shoves his jaw forward and nods  curtly before straightening. “Regardless, we should hold some sort of memorial service. She was one of us, even if  not many people knew her.”

Meis starts at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, but relaxes when Gueira’s chin settles on him  quickly after. “What’s up?” the other general asks. “Looks like you two are about headed for a breakdown. Thought you’d be happy we got everyone settled so fast.”

“Still not very settled,” Meis says.

At the same time, Lio says, “We’re discussing Thyma’s funeral.”

“Oh,” Gueira says, quieting. “Is it a good idea for a traditional one? They’ll be looking for us, and that…”

“No,” Lio says. “Don’t want to risk lighting up the--” He gestures around the crumbling structure. “And we shouldn’t have any displays outside, but I’d like to do  _ something,  _ for whoever would like to attend.”

Gueira hums  thoughtfully as his arm winds around Meis’s waist, thumb warm as it rubs below the line of his tank top. “That sounds good.”

“You going to lead it?” Meis asks him.

“I’m not as good as you,” Gueira murmurs. He squeezes before letting go and turning to Lio. “Anyone else in critical condition? Might be easier to wait if anyone is.”

“No,” Lio says.

“Can’t wait for the day we don’t have to hold these anymore,” Meis says.

Lio’s lips flatten into a thin line, a barely-there smile buried below enough tension to break a lesser man. “I won’t force you,” he says. “You know I won’t, Meis, but please consider it.”

“Yeah,” Meis says, but relaxes bit by bit as Gueira’s fingers lace with his. At Lio’s pleading look, he relents. “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

“I’ve ordered Diego and Rei to assist with taking names, making sure everyone’s accounted for.” Lio shoves off the wall and gestures for them to follow, and they go without question. “Lena says she’ll try to do what she can with our food stores, but we’re going to need more soon. Kids are getting hungry, and I refuse to let anyone starve.”

“Right,” Meis says.

“We can go for a while without if it comes to it,” Gueira says, and all three frown at the thought.  Sun shines through cracks in the ceiling as they walk, praise from the people they pass landing like blows on their souls . It’s painful, the way Lio flinches, and Meis knows all too well how deep each word cuts him.

It’s hard to hear when you couldn’t save everyone.

Near the back hall, a small girl stops Gueira, tugging on his jacket as she insists he stop because she has to tell him something . Another child, presumably a brother, toddles over to Lio and pleads to  be picked up with wide eyes and open arms.

“I’m so sorry,” their mother says, rushing over. “You all have things to do, she  just \--”

“Cassandra,” Meis says  warmly . “Welcome back.”

“Meis.” She sidesteps Gueira to envelop him in a warm hug, hand rubbing between his shoulders as she hums. “Oh, it’s good to see you all again. I’ve missed you.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Lio says. He takes the boy in his arms--no more than two, three--and gives him a small smile. “Have we met?” he asks him. “I’m Lio.”

The child only grabs for his earrings.

“Ow,” Lio hisses, struggling to pry the grubby fingers away. “Okay, okay, no civilized introduction.”

“Jacob,” Cassandra says  sharply . She takes him back, much more successful at evading the grabbing. “I’ve been taking care of him since his mother passed in the prison.  An absolute shame, keeping a child in that environment, but fostering a  potentially Burnish kid…”

Maniacal laughter interrupts Meis’s thought, and he looks over to see Gueira threatening to tickle Marie . “No!” she shouts, running to clamp her arms around Meis’s leg. “No tickling!”

“But you made fun of my hair again!” Gueira says. He claps a hand over his heart, stumbling  dramatically to the side. “Ouch!”

“Marie,” her mother tuts.

“It’s funny,” Marie says.

“We don’t make fun of others. What’s your father been teaching you?”

“Only good things,” her husband says, coming up and kissing her on the cheek. “Is something the matter?”

Gueira wiggles his eyebrows as he settles into a crouch, holding his arms out. “ I think my broken heart can only  be cured with a hug,” he says. “You don’t want me to be hurting, do you?”

Meis pets Marie’s hair once before pushing her forward. “Go on,” he says, “otherwise  I might have to eat you.” He bares his teeth, lips tugging into a quiet smile as she rockets straight into Gueira’s arms.

“That’s better,” Gueira grunts, hoisting her onto his hip and turning to her parents. “Do you have enough for Jacob?”

“Enough to get by,” Aaron, the husband, says.

Lio pulls Cassandra aside, out of earshot and presumably to ask if she’s willing to work with them once again, and Meis gestures to a large piece of rubble . “Sit,” he says.

Aaron complies with a low groan, hands on his knees as he watches Cassandra gesturing  animatedly . “I don’t know how to thank you for getting her back,” he says. “There’s no words.”

“It was our pleasure,” Meis says.

Gueira sits hard on the floor in front of them, letting Marie free so she can clamber into Aaron’s lap. “Let us know if you need anything,” he says. “We’ll do our best to accommodate.”

“Gueira. Meis," Lio says after a few minutes. He jerks his thumb toward the back hall, and they bid the family a quick farewell before starting away. “Our job today is taking stock of provisions, so we can figure out what we all need next run. I th--”

“Boss,” Meis interrupts.

Lio stops short. “What?”

“We’ve only been gone a week,” Gueira says, coming to rest at Meis’s side. “Lena knows how to keep stock. We’ve had a hard few days--you can give it a rest for a few hours.”

“There’s always things to do,” Lio says. “I have t--”

_ “You  _ don’t have to do shit,” Gueira says. He darts in front of Lio. “Take a break.”

Lio’s eyes narrow. “No.”

Meis sighs before pushing a hand between their chests. “Boss, you go talk to Galo, see what we can get out of him. Gueira and I’ll take care of the administrative stuff.”

It’s obvious both still want to protest but to Meis’s surprise, Lio breaks first. He slumps backward in defeat, gloved fists uncurling at his sides. “I’m sorry,” he says, scrubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. “You’re right. When it’s done, I promise to take an hour or two.”

“The night,” Gueira counters.

“The night,” Meis agrees.

“Fine, the night,” Lio says. “Happy?”

Gueira leans back on his heels with a grin. “Leave it to us, Boss--it’s only going to get tougher from here.”

“Gueira,” Meis says.

“No, he’s right,” Lio says. “No sense in burning out early.”

_ No sense in burning out at all,  _ Meis wants to say, and then he wants to force Lio into a hot meal with someone that’s not  _ them  _ for once, but that’s not  feasible . He’ll settle for giving him a quiet night with no responsibilities.

“You could go for a ride out to the volcano,” Gueira says. “That sounds fun.”

Lio shakes his head. “I’m not leaving so soon,” he says. “But if I’m  being forced into a night off, you are too.”

Meis slings an arm around his shoulder to guide him away from the hall door leading to their stockroom.  “I’ll organize Thyma’s memorial, no complaints, if you actually follow through on having some time to yourself .”

_ That  _ earns a reaction, a sharp inhale as Lio stiffens under him. “ Really ?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck you, manipulating me like that,” Lio mumbles. “You know it works.”

“Why do you think I do it?”

“He does it to me, too,” Gueira says. “Don’t you?”

“You make it easy,” Meis chuckles. “All I have to do is promise to let you fuck m--”

“Oh my god, go be gross elsewhere,” Lio says, fighting a smile as he shoves Meis away. “Get those inventory reports to me  _ without  _ any weird stains as soon as you’re done.”

“No ‘please’?” Gueira asks.

“That’s an order. And no scarring Lena.”

“You’ve got it, Boss,” Meis says.  Gueira slots himself under his arm, and they both lean into one another as they watch Lio walk away, stopping every so often to check up on their new people .

Laying his head on Meis’s shoulder, Gueira lets out a quiet sigh. “You think he’s actually going to take time?”

“Not as much as he should.” Meis runs a knuckle over Gueira’s bicep before letting him go and walking through the door. “But I hope it at least makes him consider it.”

Before he can start down the corridor, Gueira tugs him against the wall, hidden behind the door. “Does that mean you’re going to look after him?”

“No, he’s going to do what he wants regardless. I’m all yours tonight.”

“I miss you,” Gueira says. “We haven’t had a date in a while.”

“What,  being locked up with me wasn’t enough?” Meis teases  gently . He tucks his hair behind his ears and glances down at Gueira’s lips. “What do you want to do? Sky’s the limit.”

“I was thinking Paris.”

“I hear it’s nice this time of year,” Meis muses, pretending to put some serious thought in. “Dinner on the Eiffel Tower? Want me to wine and dine you?”

“Fuck, I’d kill for a good bottle,” Gueira says. His breath is warm as it washes across Meis’s chest, lips chapped as he kisses the hollow of Meis’s throat. “After Paris, can we go to the beach?”

“Anywhere.”

Gueira bites his lip when he pulls back. “Home?”

Meis lets out a long breath, resting his chin on Gueira’s head. “You know I would if we could, right?”

Gueira nods  silently .

“Hey.”  Meis slides his face down to catch Gueira’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss as he swallows the guilt over what he cannot provide . “Let’s get this done and we’ll go out. Candles and all that shit.”

“Fancy,” Gueira says.

“Sex?”

“You’re so speaking my language.”  Gueira returns the kiss before grabbing Meis’s hand and pulling him down the hall, dancing along on nimble feet .  Sunlight dapples in his hair as it cuts through broken windows, and Meis smiles to himself as Gueira darts ahead . When he reaches the storeroom door, he stops. “Do you want help planning the memorial?” he asks. “I know I’m not  really good at that stuff, but I can try.”

Meis shakes his head as he walks up and spreads a hand across the small of Gueira’s back. “I’m not ruining a night off with funeral arrangements,” he says. “I’ll do it in the morning, and you don’t need to help if you don’t want to.”

“You sure?”

“Mm.” They walk into the room together, immediately hit by how little there is on the shelves. “Lena?” he calls. “You there?”

There’s rummaging sounds from behind a pile of discarded bags, and then a hand pops up with one finger extended. “ Just a second!” Lena calls. “I swear I saw it somewhere…”

“Saw what?” Gueira asks, peering over. “Lose something?”

“ Just my mind. And my pen.” Lena chuckles as she stands, wiping her hands on her jeans. “Nice to have you back in one piece.”

Meis smirks and leans against the wall. “You  just missed our help.”

“Well, I won’t deny the extra hands are nice.” Lena’s ponytail swings behind her as she walks over, coming to rest with a hand on her hip. “You both mine for the day, then?”

“Boss wants us to do inventory, so we can figure out a plan for the upcoming runs,” Gueira says.

“He figured you could use the help, and since we lead ‘em, we’re suited,” Meis says.

“Well--” Lena turns to fish around in a pile of papers for a clipboard and pen, and Gueira plucks them from her hands before she can begin writing . “I haven’t done a  _ full  _ inventory since before you left, but this wall here is all accounted for.” She gestures to pallets stocked with rice and beans, neat and organized as she always is. “Canned food needs to be gone through, and I know we’re running low on some of the treat stuff.”

“ We might have to make do without for a bit,” Meis says, looking over Gueira’s shoulder at her tracking form. “Can’t afford risking the mission for sugar.”

“Could help with morale,” Gueira says, “especially after Thyma.”

“Thyma?” Lena asks.

Meis frowns. “We lost someone on the way. Second time we couldn’t save her.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.” Lena places a hand on his arm, then Gueira’s. “It doesn’t get easier, does it?”

“We manage,” Gueira says. He breaks away to pore over the shelves once again, searching for a good starting point. “Now, let’s get going. Meis and I have appointments to keep tonight, don’t we?”

Lena arches an eyebrow, and Meis smacks his partner’s shoulder. “Cool it,” he says.

Gueira sticks out his tongue. “Too hot to cool it.”

“Get to work,” Lena says  fondly , shoving them forward. “Then you’ll  be done quicker, and you can do whatever you want  _ far  _ away from here.”

“Be good,” Meis murmurs.

“This is harassment,” Gueira whines, but begins tallying nonetheless.  Lena’s  assistance makes the task easy--they count until the edges of sunset are beginning to creep over the horizon, but are  pleasantly surprised their next supply run won’t be  _ completely _ unmanageable .

When Lena turns them loose, they meet Lio and Rei with Galo between them, heading toward the infirmary. “What’re you doing?” Meis asks  warily .

“I’m going to help in the hospital,” Galo says. “Sounds like you could use someone with medical training.”

“Not someone who works for  _ them,”  _ Gueira says, taking a guarded step forward. “What’s going on, Boss?”

“It’s fine,” Lio says. “Trust me.”

Rei nods in agreement. “He’s cool.”

Meis takes a long, calculating look between the three of them before putting an arm around Gueira’s shoulders . “Here’s the reports,” he says, handing over the papers. “Be safe, and remember what you promised.”

“I know, I’ll start once we get him set up,” Lio sighs. “I still don’t like it.”

“What?” Galo asks.

“Nothing,” Meis says.

“I have some time off tonight,” Lio says at the same time, earning himself a look. “Do I break my promises?”

“You’d better not start,” Gueira warns.

“Exhausting yourself doesn’t make you a better leader, or a better man,” Galo says, and Lio scoffs before tucking the reports under his arm and starting off . Galo keeps after him about his habits, his needs and wants, and Meis purses his lips when they’re out of sight.

“He’s a  _ brave  _ idiot, if nothing else,” he says.

Gueira snorts and presses closer to his side. “Lio’ll get tired of him pretty quick,  I think . But…” He slides a hand to rest on Meis’s chest as he trails off, looking up. “As of right now, it’s not our problem.”

“Ready for Paris?”

“Take me away,” Gueira says, grinning.  He presses  insistently on Meis’s shoulders before climbing onto his back, locking his legs around Meis’s waist as he points forward . “To France!”

“What are you, five?” Meis grunts as he adjusts, then tips his head back for a kiss. “Can’t walk on your own?”

“‘M gonna fuck you so good you can’t walk later, so this’ll have to do for now.”

Meis shivers at the promise, a spine-tingling bolt of arousal shooting through him at the feeling of Gueira’s lips worrying at his neck .  It’s a damn good thing Lio managed to secure them quarters away from the general population, and he’s grateful for that, but it’s  _ hard  _ to make it there with Gueira whispering  progressively filthier things in his ear .

When they arrive and the door clicks behind them, he presses the redhead against the wood, thumbs rubbing circles over the jut of his hips . “You’re a fucking brat.”

“A brat who loves you,” Gueira says.

Meis slides his hands up under Gueira’s shirt, feeling up the hard edges forged by flame and famine as he takes a deep breath . “Love you too, firefly,” he says.

“Aw,” Gueira breathes. He smiles as he takes Meis’s face in his hands, rests his lips against his forehead. “Careful, babe, you’ll make me blush.”

“Worse things have happened.”

“Lies.”

In the dimming light, Meis leans forward to smile against the crook of Gueira’s neck. “I don’t lie to you,” he says. He lets his full weight rest against the other man, slumping as strong arms prop him up. “Your turn to carry me.”

“Oh, and  _ I’m  _ the brat,” Gueira huffs, but drags him along anyway.  They fall onto the worn mattress with matching groans, and Meis leans into the touch as Gueira brushes the hair from his face . “You wanna get dressed in something nice for me, or are we going like this?”

Meis stretches, tank top riding up his stomach as he looks out the window at the soft glow of the volcano in the distance . “Is there anything you  _ actually  _ want to do?” he asks, trailing a finger  absentmindedly up and down Gueira’s forearm. “Besides dicking me down?”

Gueira hums  noncommittally before turning on his side and plastering himself against Meis, cheek resting on his chest . “Kinda like  just this,” he says. “I miss holding you.”

Warmth blooms in Meis’s cheeks as he tugs the nearest pillow over his face. “I do have...something,” he mumbles. “Rei found something in a bag of clothes they thought would fit me.”

“Oh?”

“It’s lace,” Meis says. “And it does. Um, fit me.” He pulls one corner away to see Gueira’s eyes shining, wide and eager. “We could do that.”

“Meis,” Gueira says, dragging out the syllable. He sits up and tugs the pillow away, propped up on one arm as his knuckles whisper across Meis’s cheek. “Are you offering me dinner and a show?”

“ Maybe .”

Gueira’s smile could light the world for eternity, it’s so bright as he leans in. “Keeping secrets from me,” he chides. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Meis sits up and nuzzles into his cheek as they take a breath.  A lonely bird calls across the desert, its cry shrill as Gueira’s warm hand settles on his thigh, and he smiles again, because this moment is so  effortlessly easy .  With Gueira, there’s no worry about what has been and what will come to be--it’s so simple, they way everything fades to the sound of his voice, and Meis aches every day they can’t manage the time to get lost in one another .

“Gimme your hands,” Gueira says.  When Meis obliges, he threads their fingers and  slowly , vertebrae by vertebrae, pushes him back down for another kiss . There’s a soft heat that builds through it, a gentle burn that makes Meis’s body sing with desire.

“I don’t know if I want to eat first,” he whispers when they part, licking his lips. “You could  just fuck me now.”

“Meis, you’ve gotta eat,” Gueira says. “I’m not forcing food into you when you’re half asleep later.”

“Fine,” Meis groans, rolling over and fishing between the mattress and wall for the lacy tank. It comes up dusty, and he orders Gueira to look away as he strips.  He’s right, of course--the dips between Meis’s ribs deepen by the day, and he can  _ feel  _ the way his strength saps, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting Gueira to hold him down and take what he’s offering .

He’ll obey, though, because he  _ does  _ want more time with Gueira.

He shimmies out of his pants, tossing them in the heap by the door.  His shirt follows  quickly after, and he throws his hair up in a messy bun before working at the ties on the shirt, eyes on the floor as he concentrates . When he looks up, Gueira’s jaw is damn near on the ground.

“Holy shit,” he says. “Remind me to tell Rei I need to take a watch shift sometime, because  _ damn.” _

Meis ducks his head, a bashful smile playing on his lips as he sinks back to the mattress, Gueira kneeling in front of him . “I’ll be sure to tell them.”

“Damn,” Gueira says again, quieter, contemplative. He nods. “You look good. Everyone’d be staring if we went out in public...might have to let ‘em all know you’re mine.”

“Everyone else can go fuck themselves. You’re the one I want.”

“I got fuckin’ lucky.”

“You did,” Meis agrees.  He leans forward to worry Gueira’s bottom lip  gently with his teeth, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss . When his stomach growls, though, he whines as Gueira breaks away to reach toward their ration pile. “Come back.”

“We’ve got, uh, soup, more soup, or carrots, unless you want to wait and actually cook,” Gueira says. “Tomato or chicken noodle?”

“Chicken,” Meis says, because that’s what Gueira will push him toward anyway. He catches the can and then the spoon, summoning heat to his palm to make it somewhat palatable. Gueira does the same, and both scoot back to lean against the wall and stare into the candle’s flame as they eat.

After a few quiet minutes and  nearly half the can, Gueira speaks. “I know you  probably don’t want to dwell on it, but do you think we did the right thing with Thyma?”

Meis swallows, sets his jaw, and nods. “She would’ve had a better chance here.” When Gueira’s foot nudges his, he peeks over. “Hmm?”

“ Just appreciating,” Gueira says. When Meis groans, he sticks the empty spoon in his face. “Do I need to start calling you sexy beast again so I can turn around and say loving things?”

“Oh my god, no, don’t,” Meis says around another mouthful. “I’m not a beast.”

“ Just sexy.”

“Gueira…”

“Meis,” Gueira mimics, laying his head to rest on Meis’s bare shoulder. “Let me say nice shit about you, baby. You deserve it.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“That’s not what you say when we’re fucking,” Gueira points out, and he’s right again, because of course he is. Meis  _ begs  _ for it then, spread out and flustered as Gueira pours praise over his sweat-slicked skin.

He grumbles, but doesn’t deny it.

Gueira rests his leg over Meis’s as he digs around the bottom of the can, tipping the remnants into his mouth before laying back with a thud . “Miss being inside you,” he says, arm slung across his eyes. “Hurry up.”

“You’ve still gotta wait,” Meis says, arching a brow as he finishes his own meal. “Don’t want to get sick.”

“Logic.” Gueira waves his hand and scoffs. “What’s it good for?”

“Saving water on a bath when I don’t puke o--”

“Gross.”

“You were the one suggesting it,” Meis says.  He swipes Gueira’s can before he can protest and pours a bit of water into each, swirling it around before handing them to Gueira . “You have it. Don’t care if Boss says you get used to it, it’s gross.”

“Better than wasting,” Gueira says, curling his nose before bolting back the leftovers.

“Thought you weren’t into logic,” Meis teases.

“Only when it benefits me.” Gueira pats his chest when Meis  is finished pitching the cans, and Meis sprawls out over him. He sinks into Gueira’s warmth, sighs at the weight of his arms coming around his waist. “Pretend with me again.”

“What’re we pretending?” Meis asks.

“If we were actually out right now, what would we be doing?”

Meis hums in thought, drumming his fingers on Gueira’s side as he tucks his head below the other’s chin. “ Probably getting drunk and going home,” he says. “ Maybe dancing. I miss clubbing, sometimes.”

Gueira pet his hair, slow and methodical as he works the ponytail out and fans the midnight blue strands across Meis’s shoulders . “I never did appreciate it enough.”

“Well, past is past,” Meis says, sliding his hand under Gueira’s shirt. “Then in the morning we’d wake up late and go for coffee,  probably somewhere way too expensive and far from the house.”

“Mm, we have a house?”

“Apartment,  probably , but yeah.” Meis moves to prop his chin up on both hands and stares up at Gueira. His eyes are half closed, a quiet smile dancing across his lips as he continues to play with Meis’s hair. “Then I’d drag you along to Foresight’s place so we can watch it go up in flames.”

Gueira’s laugh spills out from deep in his chest, filling the space between them as he reverses their position . His lips curve against Meis’s as he kisses him through the smile, tells him he’s a man after his own heart.

“I don’t have it already? Ouch,” Meis says.

“You know you always will.” Gueira nudges  just under Meis’s jaw with his nose, then drags his tongue against Meis’s quickening pulse.  He presses up on his knees and grabs Meis’s hips, fingers skimming across the strip of bare skin on his stomach to make him shiver . “If we weren’t here, I don’t think I’d worry as much.”

Meis stills.

“Not that I worry too much now,” Gueira backpedals, “but I want to make life easier on you and that’s hard here, you know? I wanna give you the world, but all I have is me.”

“Babe…”

“Sorry!”

Meis presses up on both elbows before cradling the back of Gueira’s head in one hand, fingers twining into his hair in the flickering candlelight . “Don’t be sorry,” he murmurs. “But you do realize I don’t love you for what you can give me, right?”

Gueira sets his jaw and nods, and Meis does his best to catch his eye.

“Do  _ I  _ need to start saying lovey shit, firefly? That’ll be embarrassing for the both of us.”

“ I think it’s cute,” Gueira says, but steals any chance for Meis to make a fool of himself with a soft bite at the side of his neck. “You’re sweet.”

“Yeah,” Meis breathes. He arches his back, making room for the hand Gueira slides down to grab his ass. “Take off your clothes.”

“Do it for me.”

There’s no hesitation as Meis slides his hands down to work at Gueira’s belt, tugging it off and tossing it away before rucking the shirt up around Gueira’s chest . The jacket comes next, leather crumpling on the sheets as Gueira lets out a quiet groan.  He grinds down against Meis’s hardness, presses his hips forward and laughs as they struggle to get his shirt over his head .

“Think I’m losing my touch,” Meis says.

“ Maybe you  just need more practice,” Gueira says.

Meis hooks a leg around Gueira’s and pushes him onto his side, fiddling with the button on his pants as he sucks a mark  just below his neck . “Seven years hasn’t been enough?”

“You know I’d fuck you every day and it still wouldn’t be enough practice, right?”

“Sounds like fun,” Meis says, grinning.  He pushes Gueira’s pants down around his thighs and kneels above him while he kicks them off,  nearly kneeing Meis in the process . “Where’d you put your dick?”

“Bottom drawer.” Gueira strains to reach the handle, falling  just short, and pouts when Meis pins his shoulders to the bed. “Rude.”

“I’ve got it, relax,” Meis says. He pulls out the harness and tugs Gueira’s hips off of the bed to slide the worn straps up his legs.  When he leans forward to kiss Gueira’s tattoo, he finds himself with his head pulled back, Gueira’s hand fisted in his hair . “No?” he asks  softly . “What do you want?”

“Your dick in my mouth and my fingers in your ass,” Gueira says, sliding down between Meis’s legs.  He makes quick work of Meis’s underwear, then tells Meis to spread his thighs as he reaches up for their nearly-empty bottle of lube . “You know you want it~”

Meis groans at the wet heat of Gueira’s lips sealing around him, rocking back against cool fingers in the next second . He pitches forward to rest a hand on the wall, the other fisting in the pillow when he feels Gueira smile. He knows what he does to Meis--always has, and will always take advantage of the fact that Meis can’t say no to his requests.

Gueira takes him  effortlessly , swallows, and has the decency not to pull off and tease Meis about the way his voice cracks when he says his name .

“Fuck, that’s good,” Meis hisses.  Gueira’s nails bite into his hip, urging him forward, and if he chokes his partner a little when Gueira’s fingers brush against his prostate, well...he doesn’t seem to mind .  Short, breathless whines fill the room as Gueira reduces him to little more than a quivering,  barely coherent mess .  Meis knows he should pause, stop, but Gueira’s mouth is so  _ hot,  _ and he wants  _ more,  _ but  suddenly he’s left cold and wanting as Gueira slips out from underneath him .

He drapes himself over Meis’s back, reaching around to wrap a hand around his cock as he presses his lips  just below Meis’s ear . “You sound so pretty, baby,” he purrs. “Love it when you tell me you want it.”

“Gueira, please~”

“Down.” Gueira’s fingers splay between Meis’s shoulders, sliding up to curl around his neck as he pushes  gently . “Ass in the air.”

Meis shuts his eyes and gives in, lets Gueira position him how he wishes.  He whines at the lack of stimulation, but then Gueira’s kissing his spine, and the press of his lips sets everything right .

“Ready?”

Meis nods  quickly .

Gueira lines himself up and slides in  _ much  _ slower than Meis prefers, but he doesn’t get the chance to complain before Gueira’s hips snap forward, sending stars across his vision . “Come on, don’t hold back,” he whispers when Meis bites back a groan. “Lemme hear how good it feels.” He pushes in again, and again, fingers slick on Meis’s cock as he pulls out  just enough to tease. “Meis~”

“Fuck me,” Meis whines.

“There it is.”  Gueira’s teasing lasts  all of a half-second more before he’s pulling Meis against him, hands roaming over skin and lace as he grinds against Meis’s hips . “Love making you feel good, baby, you’re so... _ handsome,  _ fuck--”

Meis throws a hand backwards, gripping Gueira’s hip to center himself even as he leans against the wall once more .  _ Fuck,  _ it’s been too long, and when he says so, Gueira lays a searing kiss against the back of his neck.

“We could--hah--do it again--later,” he pants. “Or in the--the morning. Whenever.”

“Gueira!”

“Right!”  Gueira takes him apart piece by piece, second by second, and it’s not long before Meis is tightening around him, nails digging into the wall as he cries Gueira’s name again .  Heat roils below his skin,  barely contained in the darkness, and he grits his teeth against the urge to  _ burn  _ as his orgasm tears through him, leaving him boneless as Gueira lowers him to the mattress .

“You too,” he slurs, dragging Gueira’s hips forward to grind against his thigh. He arches into Gueira’s hands on his chest, stares up as the other man’s eyes close in rapture.

“Y--your fingers,” Gueira gasps. “Please, Meis.”

“Come for me, firefly,” Meis says. He lays his mouth hard against Gueira’s, all teeth and heat as he draws his partner to release. Gueira  _ shakes,  _ thighs clamping around Meis’s hand as he moans against Meis’s lips. When he slumps forward, contented, Meis works the harness off of him before tossing it aside.

“Again,” Gueira says  weakly , head buried in Meis’s shoulder as he thumps a hand on his chest. “Gimme two minutes.”

Meis laughs,  softly at first until he catches sight of the way Gueira’s hair sticks in every direction. It’s the smallest thing, but he has to bite his lip as he begins to straighten it.

“What?”

“You look like you stuck your finger in a light socket,” Meis chuckles, and Gueira’s half-hearted glare sends his self-control flying . “It looks  _ ridiculous,  _ just let me--”

“Mitts off,” Gueira says, mussing it back up himself in retaliation.  He settles over Meis’s hips and growls, which  quickly fades into laughter of his own when Meis attempts to pick at it again . “It’s always going to look like that,” he says. “Unless you’re looking to  just follow me around and fix it all the time.”

“I volunteer, babe.”

Gueira grins and leans back. “You wanna put all that much more work in?”

“For you? Yeah,” Meis says. “I'll do whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
